fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackeline
Jackeline (or Heidi) is the (former) secondary antagonist in the Nickeloden's animated series, Mopi. She is Dr. Frederick's vain girlfriend who has the power to change herself into any of the mad scientists' girlfriends in order to seduce them into giving her and her boyfriend the secrets of their machines by eating some magic vitamins. She also assists in helping Dr. Frederick's attempt to win the science fair. History Jackeline first appears as a stage girl to her boyfriend's show, then hearing Dr. Frederick complain about his lack of winning every year. She gets into a brief argument (which involves them slapping Dr. Frederick's hunchback) before they make up and Jackeline slips into one of her pills to change into Dr. Frederick's girlfriend named Heidi, whom his former pet snake, Mopi (the main protagonist of the series) has a crush on, unaware that she is just faking it. She later appears when she and Dr. Frederick finds out that Mopi had created the monster which is supposed to resemble life which she calls herself Eva. They chase the trio down the road, but fails. Jackeline under Dr. Frederick's commands turns into Heidi again, this time to give him the card that teleports him to Schadenfreude's place. She gets frightened by Eva, but she then lies to Eva because she knows of Mopi's feelings for her. She goes back and Dr. Frederick kisses her before she eats a pill, turning her back into Jackeline. Jackeline gets so frustrated that she has to seduce every other mad scientists' girlfriend year after year to help him win and she tells him about Eva's desire to be an actress. She then turns into Heidi to seduce Igor to break Eva's heart to turn her evil and join Dr. Frederick. Mopi rejects "Heidi" for Eva before revealing herself to Mopi. She joins in with Dr. Frederick takes over the throne briefly. After Malaria is free from the evil storm clouds again, she is last seen about to get the rest of her pills, but she finds out that she ran out of them, she transforms into a female hunchback. Appearence Jackeline is a beautiful woman with fair skin, white hair, green eyes, red lips, a purple bowler hat, teal eye shadow, a light blue bow tie, a short black dress with purple sleeves, a short skirt, purple leggings and a veil on the bottom and boots. As Heidi, Dr. Frederick's girlfriend, she has red hair in pigtails, a Swedish accent and a Swedish dress that is purple and green. When she ran out of the pills, she is transformed into her true form as a female snake with Heidi's pigtails. Personality Jackeline is conniving and vain in nature. Despite her pomposity, she is shown to be in love with Dr. Frederick. But in the end, she (as Heidi) turned out to be a good character. Trivia *She is the only female villain in Mopi. *She has yet to return in a mystery, maybe with Frederick, and the Leader. *Jackeline and her alter-ego, Heidi is a pun off the characters, Jekyll and Hyde. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Femme Fatale Category:TV Show Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Empowered Villains Category:Redeemed